when jack meets the centurion
by konoha-leafsprite
Summary: It was hot, blazing fires where everywhere as the Germans bombed London. In a ware house on the end of the city there was a lone man pulling a box. The heat making the man simmer and the light of the fire, and making his roman attire shine in the dark night. But the centurion was losing the battle. that is until a stranger helps him out.


done before i know but i know for a fact that it hasn't happened quite like this, I've done my research!  
if i owned torchwood or doctor who then i would have enough money to go to comic con and i don't, also i would be best buddies with the actors and I've never met them in my life XD

* * *

When jack meets the centurion

It was hot, blazing fires where everywhere as the Germans bombed London. In a ware house on the end of the city there was a lone man pulling a box. The heat making the man simmer and the light of the fire, and making his roman attire shine in the dark night. But the centurion was losing the battle. The heat was slowly melting his plastic skin and made the rope slip between his hands.

The centurion almost gave up, knowing that the box would survive, but kept going to protect the treasure inside.

That is, until he felt another pair of hands helping him pull the mysterious box out of the raging fire.

"Who are you, why are you helping me?" the centurion's voice was horse, he had not spoken for years and even his plastic throat got sore from lack of use. The man helping him just smiled. He had perfect shiny teeth for someone from the 40's. Also the centurion noticed that his face had something in it, not quit human. Yet not too alien not to be human at all. The man looks at the centurion and smirks "well can't let you turn into a pool of plastic goop now can I? That would be such a shame"

The American accent shocks the centurion, he was sure that the uniform he wore was British. Royal Air Force, a captain looking at the stripes on the long wool coat.

"That didn't answer my first question, who are you?" The captain shrugs and pulls harder on the rope, hissing as a burst of flames just misses them. "let's talk once we're safe, for now just pull the freaking pandorica and keep from talking we'll need all the air we can spare in this flaming hellhole" and he turns his face back to the grassland where they're pulling to.

The centurion does the same, and both men pull the big box through the last empty street. Stopping as soon as the box stands on the grassy land.

The captain gasps and let's himself fall on the soft grass. "ahhh much better, wouldn't you say?"

The centurion just draws his blade and points it at the very handsome captain"who are you? And how did you know that this box is the pandorica?"

the captain sits up and raises his hands in surrender "captain jack Harkness, and who are you?" the centurion can't help but smile at the charming smirk on Jack's face

"Rory, what were you doing here Captain Harkness?"

Jack smiles "is Rory short for Roronicus or something?" Rory rolls his eyes "or something, still doesn't answer my question"  
jack smiles, it was quite unnerving actually; it reminded Rory of how Amy would smile when she flirted. "I'm on an assignment from Torchwood" oh Rory knew of torchwood, it was in 2009 when Torchwood fell, something to do with the children all stopping and saying things in union. And the doctor also talked a little about torchwood and his friend jack… he couldn't mean this jack could he?

Rory looks at jack with nervous eyes, which doesn't go unnoticed by jack at all, by the widening smirk on the captain's face "ah you know of torchwood Rory?"

Rory nods "a friend of mine told me a few things about it actually, says one of his friends used to work for them, even led them for a few years" jack's eyes narrow but the smile is still in place, he knew all the heads of torchwood, had met the first ones, alice Guppy and miss Holroyd. He didn't like those two. "Oh really? Care to share the name of this friend?"

Rory smiles "I suppose you would know him as he told me that his friend was called Jack Harkness"

Jack's smile vanishes and a deep frown comes on his face, making the captain look years older.  
"who is this friend?" the captain almost hisses the words like a offended snake and Rory raises a brow, seems jack didn't like not knowing things "well I don't know his real name but everyone knows him as the doctor" the shock he receives as jack almost tackles him to the ground doesn't make him forget the desperate look in jack's eyes "the doctor? When will he come?! I need to find him again; I've waited so long to ask him some things!"

Rory can't help but feel pity, so the doctor left this one behind. Just like other companions he imagines. "not for a long time jack, I've waited 2000 years already, and I know it has to be 1996 for him to meet me" jack's firm hold on him lessens and then falls altogether from him. "You know? There's something wrong here, I knew that I'd have to wait till the 21st century, but something else isn't right… I know I'm from somewhere else but there are no stars here, nor other planets, yet I remember visiting thousands of places not on earth or this time"

Rory smiles, this was indeed the Jack Harkness the doctor would talk about, wait didn't the doctor tell them that the captain was from the 51st century and flirted with everything?

Rory then helps jack up and they sit down on a log they find nearby.

Jack then looks at the roman attire and smirks "so Rory, why the centurion getup?"

"well, I… died and this crack in time swallowed me up… but my fiancée Amy remembered me still and I got turned into a rory-nestine duplicate, but I was turned into a roman… this was to trap the doctor in the pandorica, see it's a prison made by all the doctor's enemies, and the nestine duplicated where there as a trap. But I was convinced I was Rory Williams, a companion and Amy's fiancée, so I don't know I survived the timeline collapsing and then I had to wait…. I still am waiting for the moment where the pandorica can open again so we can restore the universe. Because you're right there were stars, and planets, whole other worlds but they have never existed now, I don't even know why you would remember"

jack looks at the pandorica with slight horror and turns to Rory with confusion "wait is the doctor in there?" Rory shakes his head "no he escaped, but Amy is in there, she's the key to the survival of the universe." Jack nods and smiles at Rory "you know I could offer you a safe place for the pandorica until it the war is over? I have this private shelter I made in 1895. It's just an hour from here"

Rory smiles "that would be of great help, thanks Jack"

The captain just waves his hand and helps his new friend into the shelter. "If you ever need me, here or in the new timeline as soon as you fix it? Then seek me out, we're in Cardiff….and give the doctor my regards?" Rory nods and sits down as the captain closes the door. He would find the captain in the new timeline, because he knew that the doctor met up with jack in the future, the doctor told him about jack as leader and by the story of jack himself he wasn't yet.

**************the year 2009* Cardiff bay, Ronald Dahl plaza**************************

The blue phone box materialized on the plass and the doors opened to a sandy blond haired male. A ginger girl followed and then a man with a big mop of brown hair closed the door behind him " aah Cardiff, lovely place did I tell you about my friend jack? He lives around here" Rory smiles, yes he remembered jack very well, the only friend he made while watching the pandorica.

A loud voice, American by the sound of it calls out a name. Rory looks at the water tower and sees 2 men coming their way "Rory Williams! Good to see you again. Oh I assume the redhead is your lovely Amy?" Amy blushes as the handsome Captain grabs her hand and kisses it. Rory would've been jealous if he didn't know that Jack only harmlessly flirted with Amy. The captain had visited a few times in the war and they talked a lot. Jack about his time in the agency and Rory on his adventures with the doctor, and how much Amy meant to him. So he didn't see why the doctor waved the captains hand away like a jealous puppy.

"doctor regenerated again I see?" the shocked look on the doctors face almost makes Rory laugh "how did you?" jack looks smug at the time lord and points at the TARDIS "the big bleu box gave it away" the doctor frowns "why didn't you think that Rory was me?" Both men look at the doctor with raised brows "I know Rory, not every day you meet a roman nestine duplicate do you? And I see Rory's not plastic anymore" Amy smiles and slaps the captain on the shoulder "you're not that bad, the doctor kept talking about the terrible flirting showoff you are" the man next to jack chuckles as the captain pouts "do I show off?" he asks the man in the suit and the man smirks "just a bit sir"

The doctor then looks at the man and smiles "Ianto jones good to see you"

Ianto looks at the doctor and smiles softly "doctor, it's been a few weeks"

The doctor blinks "really? But how? Why?"

Jack rises a brow in amusement "doctor, you have a time machine"

The doctor just shakes his head and frowns "oh nonononono! Jack something is coming soon and I'm not allowed to interfere it's a fixed point, but the thing is…. Ianto died, I'm sorry I can't do anything"  
both torchwood agents look at each other in shock "I'm going to die?" jack looks at Ianto and shakes his head "no doctor please tell me I can at least change that? Please?"  
the doctor smiles sadly "I saw the video that showed it…you got gassed, if you can change that I don't know you are a fixed point in time jack everything you do is fixed, but if you change something like that it will rewrite the fixed point! You might be the only impossible thing that can actually change a fixed point because you are one! Ianto, bring a gas mask to Thames house when you go in there, better yet jack also take the Nano genes. When you think you're about to die release them. Guys this could save a lot of lives" the doctor rambles and hugs jack close to him "oh Captain Jack sometimes I love the way you are!" Amy and Rory chuckle as the captain laughs while Ianto looks thankful at the doctor "well doctor, Amelia, Rory, would you all like a cup of coffee? The hubs only downstairs" the doctor releases Ianto and smiles "well I could surly murder a cuppa, what you ponds?"

Rory and Amy look at Ianto and then at jack as if waiting for an invitation from the immortal captain. Jack only smiles "well, my Yan does make the best coffee and tea this side of the galaxy so come on, doctor Myfanwy wants to see you again she missed you"

the doctor smiles and they follow the torchwood duo, no doubt that this day would at least be a bit peaceful. Catching up with friends. The doctor liked the sounds of that.

* * *

so this is how i think that jack would've met Rory, i mean Jack must have heard of the legend of the pandorica. every alien did.  
and how Jack can be there when his planet can't even have existed? he's a fixed point in time, he's an impossible thing and i think he would be a living paradox when the pandorica thing happened. so yeah that's how i think he would be able to exist.


End file.
